Terribly Foolish
by ShoujoMangaMitaiNa
Summary: "It's terribly foolish, isn't it? To fall in love with one's own death." SebaCiel (sort of) Oneshot


AN: This is my first Kuro fanfic. It's pretty short and to the point. I wanted to try to get back into writing fanfiction and this idea has been stuck in my head for over a year, so I decided to finally write it.

Warnings: It's pretty sad, in my opinion. Character death.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stood staring out the window of his office. His revenge was close, he could feel it. Although, he didn't feel happy about it. He didn't feel much of anything to be honest. Not fear for the end of his life, nor any feelings of success or accomplishment of having gotten so far.

He made no movement as the door opened. The young Earl merely continued staring, lost in his thoughts. Just as his butler was about to speak, he said, "It's terribly foolish, isn't it?"

What is, Young Master?"

"To fall in love with one's own death. Although, I suppose it cannot be helped when one's death is so exquisite, so deceivingly beautiful. I'm sure you've met many a person who has done so."

"Indeed, I have. " Sebastian had a feeling he knew what his master was hinting at and decided to take a chance. "But what if that fool's love was returned?"

"Does it matter? Would anything change?" Ciel turned his head slightly, not quite looking at the demon. They both knew the answer to those questions.

"Perhaps not." He said quietly as Ciel returned his gaze to the window. "May I inquire as to what brought this subject to your mind?"

"I believe I am a fool, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, not saying a word. He turned to leave and murmured. "As am I, my lord."

* * *

They had reached the end. Neither had said a word during their journey. Neither was looking forward to what was about to happen.

Ciel was not afraid of dying. Not in the least. He had known this was coming. Nothing appealed to him anymore. Not his power or money. Not even his 'friends' and family. He had his revenge. That was all that mattered.

Well, not quite. The boy looked up at the other. His face was carefully arranged into a mask of neutrality, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Ciel wasn't surprised when he found out he had feelings for his butler. Sure, he had tried to fight it, but in the end, it was useless. He was perfect after all. There was the matter of his appearance. Tall with soft black hair, eyes that always seemed alight with amusement and a smirk constantly playing at his lips. Sebastian was always what Ciel needed him to be. A butler, a chef, a bodyguard, a savior, a guardian. Absolute perfection, who could resist that?

The Earl hid his feelings very well. No one knew but him and Sebastian. He never said it out loud. It was just too difficult, and besides, it wasn't necessary.

Sebastian had known from the start that this one would be different, but he never expected to develop feelings for the boy. Looking back, he supposed it was only a matter of time. The young Phantomhive was clever and ruthless. Confident, often to the point of arrogance. At times, the boy seemed so much older than he actually was, and sometimes, he acted like the child he used to be. He was strong, yet fragile. Cold, yet loving. A contradiction, who could possibly resist that?

Sebastian leaned down so that he was staring into his love's visible eye. "I wish I didn't have to do this." He said quietly.

"I know."

Sebastian caressed Ciel's face and ran a hand through his slate colored hair, taking the eyepatch off. He slowly leaned forward and kissed the other sweetly before starting to devour his soul.

Ciel screamed into the demon's mouth. There was so much pain. Everything faded away until only the pain remained. His memories slowly began disappearing. Names and faces of those he loved were impossible to recall. He could no longer remember his friends or his servants. He couldn't even remember his parents. All he could remember was...

_"My, what a little lord you are."_

_Sebastian._

_"I'm merely one hell of a butler."_

_Sebastian._

_"Yes, my lord."_

_I love you._

* * *

The demon stared down at the lifeless body in his arms. He didn't register the tears streaming down his face until one of them landed on the boy's cheek. The raven began to sob, holding his master's form close to himself.

"Goodbye, my precious Ciel."


End file.
